


Quiet Surprise

by leandra1709



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: Judith and Raven have established themselves as a married couple in a new home, but Judith is hiding a surprise for Raven.
Relationships: Judith/Raven (Tales of Vesperia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Quiet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowkittyblossomwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowkittyblossomwings/gifts).



It had been a while since the Brave Vesperia group had been together since the big battle at Tarqaron. A few of them had met up every once in a while to have dinner and catch up, but normally it didn’t include all of them.

While most of them ended up returning to their hometowns, Judith and Raven had decided to make a new life in Aurnion.

All of the houses were built by the hands of the residents of the town. Each one was unique to whoever built it.

Raven beamed as he excitedly showed off the home he put together. He held his hands out at the entrance, “So here ya see I went with a real rustic look, like a cabin. I think that makes it feel all cozy. I also made a patio up the steps so we can sit outside!”

Yuri chuckled, “Looks like you found your new calling in life, old man.”

Karol nodded and chimed in, “Yeah, Raven, it looks really good! I didn’t know you had this kind of skill.”

The old man had a sheepish smile and put his hand behind his head, “Ah, well, you know. She’s my new reason for living,” he turned to look at his beautiful Krityan wife who was chatting with the girls of their group.

\--

Rita put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, looking skeptical, “I dunno, Judith, are you really happy like this?”

Estelle looked shocked and held her hand up to her mouth, “Rita!”

Judith smiled softly and hummed quietly, “I understand your skepticism, but I truly think I am happy now.”

“With HIM?”

The girls glanced over at the guys, who were talking with enthusiasm about something.

Holding a hand to her chest and closing her eyes, Judith nodded, “You might not see it from casual glancing, but he really does devote his life to me.”

Estelle and Patty squealed with happiness for Judith, exclaiming their excitement for her. The skeptical mage did not seem to change her mind at all. She observed everyone and studied Judith specifically. Something seemed off about her. Rita decided to keep her thoughts to herself for the time being.

\--

After showing off the house he had built, Raven and Judith led their friends inside. It seemed as though they had been anticipating a big reunion and many nice meals were hot and ready for everyone.

Repede curled up under Yuri’s chair at the table, and became alert from Judith walking over to him.

She crouched on the floor next to him and gave him a small smile, “I have something I made just for you, Repede.” She placed a plate down for him, the same as the ones everyone else would eat from. On it was a special recipe of dog food that only Judith knew how to cook. She closed one eye and held a finger up to her mouth, “Make sure you don’t tell anyone else what’s inside.”

As she stood up to get the plates for everyone from the counter, Raven pulled out a chair for her, “Ah, Judy, don’t worry about bringing anything over here. I got it!”

“Are you sure?” Judith hesitated before taking her seat.

Raven put a hand on her waist and nodded, “Just leave it to ol’ Raven!”

That earned him a small chuckle and shake of her head, but Judith sat down.

Estelle and Patty were staring at them with sparkles in their eyes, while Rita looked unimpressed.

The food was brought over and it looked good enough to be from a professional chef. Everything was made with loving care.

“Oh man,” Yuri rubbed his hands together, “this looks great! A million times better than anything Flynn could make.”

Flynn shot him an irritated look, “Was that really necessary?”

Before it could escalate, Karol jumped in, “Oh man, Raven, you’re so lucky. You get to live with a pretty girl who cooks for you.”

The old man had a smug grin on his face, “Heh, I really did win the lottery, huh kid?”

Judith waved her hand in front of her, “Okay you guys, enough about me. I want to know what all of you have been up to.”

They conversed over the meal, telling stories about either their grand adventures, or political goings on in the world. One thing for certain was that everyone had a very interesting life post Adephagos. Throughout the chatter, Rita kept glancing at Judith. There was definitely something different about her, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on what. Judith’s hand rested lightly on her stomach before moving up to grasp her glass of water. Rita’s eyes narrowed and Judith caught her staring, giving her a soft smile. Red-faced, the young girl turned her head back to the others.

The evening ended after catching up and finishing the food. Everyone pitched in an effort to help clean up. When everything was put away, the others bid the couple a good night.

Yuri stretched an arm up in the air and yawned, “It was good seeing you all. I’m glad I finally had a day where I didn’t have to stay on guard constantly.”

Estelle nodded, “Yes, it’s very nice that we can all relax around each other now.”

“I dunno about that, I’m ready to go do some exploring!” Patty exclaimed, bouncing with energy.

Judith lightly patted the young girl’s head, “Now, now. It’s gotten late and this area can be dangerous at night if you go too far. It would be better if you stayed in town and went to bed.”

Huffing, Patty gave up her plan to investigate the surrounding area. She followed as the adults made their way out of the door.

Rita paused before walking out after everyone, giving Judith one final up-and-down.

“Goodnight, Rita,” Judith said sweetly.

Rita’s face flushed again, “Y-yeah, good night…!” She sprinted out of the house, closing the door behind her.

\--

Before going to bed at night, they always relaxed on their couch in the living room. A chance to talk and wind down before sleep.

Judith planted herself in her usual spot and pulled a blanket over her legs. It had gotten cold enough to the point that she liked her legs to be covered.

“Mind if I join you?” Raven stood next to her and held his hand on her shoulder.

A feline smile crossed her lips, “I would be offended if you didn’t.”

He lifted the blanket just enough so he could slide in next to her. He wrapped one arm behind her back and the other around her waist. Judith snuggled in to him and rested her face on his chest.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, comfortable just being together.

Raven was the one to speak first, “So… what was up with the kid? She kept staring at you and seemed a little off tonight.”

Judith sat up and held her fingers against a small smile, “Hm, it seems she has good senses. It reminds me of a cat, or maybe Ba'ul.”

“…Huh? Ya lost me.”

She leaned her head against his chest and traced her finger over his blastia slowly, “I vaguely recall you once saying you were worried a dead man wouldn’t be able to have someone to carry on his legacy.”

He stared at her, trying to process what she had just said to him. He must have had a strange look on his face because she giggled softly. He grasped her hands and held them up to his chin, “Wait, Judy, are you saying…?”

“Hmm?”

His hand rested on her stomach, “Are you…” his voice trailed off and his face was flushed.

“Hmm, it’s slightly amusing to see you so flustered from this.”

“How did you find out?”

She flipped her antennae with a hand, “The good thing about being Krityan is being able to sense with these. Ba'ul can also vouch for me.”

“I-I don’t know what to…”

The pieces were finally connecting in his head and he broke out of his foggy mind. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, “I’m gonna be a dad! I love you!” He gave her a hard kiss on the mouth and then jumped to his feet, “Oh no, this means I gotta get a nursery in the extra room set up!”

Raven paced around frantically, listing off things he had to get done for their new addition. Judith stood up silently and wrapped her arms around him from behind, “Don’t fret so much. I’m here, we can do everything together.”

He turned around and grasped her shoulders, “No, no, no, you’re not doing anything too strenuous. You need to take it easy. I’ll take care of you, Judy, I promise!”

She could tell he was dead set on taking care of her and didn’t argue. His hands moved down to hold hers, “I’m really scared, Judy, but…”

“But…?”

“You’re going to be a great mom and I couldn’t want a better partner to have a child with.”

Judith stifled a giggle and Raven looked concerned, “What?”

“All those times I saw you talking with Karol and consoling him, I always thought, ‘He would make a good father.’”

They both laughed a bit and reminisced about Karol. Judith felt slight remorse over not bonding with him as much as Raven had.

“Well, now you get a chance to help another young one grow up well,” he told her encouragingly.

“I think it will be even better this time,” she smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “we get to start a new family together.”

They sat down together again, Judith to Raven’s side, stretching her legs out over his lap. He rested his hands on her soft skin and looked toward the ceiling, “Ya know, I never really wanted a family before now. I never thought I would have my own life again. I lost everything in that damn war.”

Judith stared at him silently.

“We both lost everything though, didn’t we?”

She nodded, still silent.

“Heh, I guess it must have been fate to bring the likes of us together. The only other person who knows how it feels. The only person who would want to be with a dead man like me. I don’t think I’m worth much, but I’m glad you think I am.”

Judith placed a hand on his and squeezed, now looking at the ceiling as well, “For years after that… event, I didn’t want to be close to anyone and risk losing them again. It was hard for me to open up fully. But I’m glad Yuri found me and I got to meet you. I didn’t think there was anyone who had been through what I had been through either,” she looked at him earnestly now, “and I’m very glad I did. It’s nice… being able to know and feel love.” She leaned in to him and rested her head on his shoulder, “I just want you to know. I hope you don’t ever forget, but I’ll always remind you if you need me to.”

Raven scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Eheh, I might seem kinda annoying with how often I show and want affection, but you’re the only person who gets to see me like this.”

“Not annoying. I quite like it, on the contrary.”

He hugged her close, “Good, because it’s not gonna stop. And I have enough love for you and whoever our kid will be.”

They spent the rest of the night speaking quietly to each other, about their pasts and their new future together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent romance for my friend Rainbowkittyblossomwings (and me lol). I've been meaning to write this for a long time, but... here ya go.  
> Note: I headcanon Judith as 25, not 19


End file.
